yandere_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Relationships
One of the recurring themes in the series is the making and breaking of relationships, and the pursuit of them. There are several official couples, and officially expressed romantic interests, and also speculation and fan support for various unofficial couples. Yandere * Taurtis and ChristinaLee - In the second episode of this prequel season, Taurtis invites Christina to Chuck E. Cheese's on a date * Grian and Ellen - Although they become official in Yandere High School, there are hints of a relationship in Yandere, with Grian saying "I like this girl" about Ellen in episode 7, and pairing up with her on the field trip * Taurtis and LMEmeraldHunter - Senpai notices her at the convenience store and asks Sam and Grian to bring her over to him, although he later claims he was just wingmanning for Mr Fish, leading to a disagreement about who was actually interested in whom. * Taurtis and Jane - In episode 11, Sam asks Taurtis if he is "into the teacher" (Jane), and insists "Yes you are" when Taurtis denies it, since Taurtis deliberately tries to get spanked by her; although she only slaps him in the face, this could mark the beginning of Taurtis's interest in Jane, which leads to Yuki killing her Yandere High School * Rowan and Okami - A married couple, both teachers * Gareth and Jane - Another married couple, him a teacher, her missing early in the series * Taurtis and Salex - High school sweethearts, tragically separated * Sam and Sookie - From early in the series, Sam finds himself attracted to Sookie, but his feelings are not returned, especially since Sookie is revealed to be a lesbian * Sookie and Soul - It is later revealed that Sookie is already in a relationship, with her classmate Soul * Invader and Sam - A one-sided relationship that mostly exists in Invader's mind (although Taurtis seems to genuinely believe it, or plays along with it) * Yuki and Taurtis - In secret, from the start, Yuki has been secretly yandere for Taurtis, without him knowing and despite him not moving on from Salex * Yuki and Sam - Despite her feelings for Taurtis, Yuki enters a relationship with Sam, with him partly under duress because of the yakuza and her threatening behavior * Chan and Grian - After showing interest in her, Grian agrees to go to the prom with Chan, but instead returns to England * Chan and Taurtis - While Sam and Yuki are together, Taurtis and Chan become a couple, with Chan even letting him stay the night with her around Halloween, having previously invited him, at Sookie's party, to 'go upstairs and do "things" with' her * Pepe and Patty - Despite the disapproval of her family over this mixed relationship, these high school sweethearts manage to continue a relationship together, even being selected as the Prom King and Queen * Pie and Ellen - Before the prom, Pie reveals they have feelings for Ellen and tries to invite her to the prom, but she doesn't attend * Hidden and JTS - During the prom, it is revealed that these two are each other's dates for the evening, and they remain emotionally close as shown by Hidden's reaction to hearing of JTS's death later in the series * Sam and Pie - After the prom, Sam feels sorry for Pie and invites them as his "date" to the after-party at Sookie's, although this is more out of pity than actual feelings * Grian and Ellen - During the Halloween Special, these two are paired off with each other, partly out of convenience as they were the only singletons in the group; Grian calls Ellen "my girlfriend" in the third of the special episodes Tokyo Soul * Grian and Silly - By the second season, some heavy hints have been dropped that Grian is interested in Silly, with him asking after her and paying attention to her in ways that the other boys don't, but the first official confirmation comes in episode 48 when he invites her to the basement with her on a "date""Are you taking Silly on a date?" "Yeah sure." - s2e48 * The Steampunker and Seggy - Having turned his high school crush into a robot, The Steampunker seemingly managed to maintain a relationship with his "SeggsBot" * Sam and Aphmau - Both he and her suggest that they consider themselves boyfriend and girlfriend, or at least they had intentions that way * Taurtis and Grian - At the start of episode 48, it is heavily implied that these two friends share a bed and consider themselves a couple"Why can't we be like the other couples?" - s2e48 * Taurtis and Jamberite - Just a few minutes later into episode 48, Taurtis asks Jamberite out on a date, first to class and later to the basement * Sam and Jorje - Also in episode 48, on the triple date to the basement, Jorje is Sam's "date" * Invader and Grian - In the Alternate Timeline, for example episode 51, Invader and Grian live together and are a couple References Category:Relationships Category:Lists